On the Prowl
by Lady Illiya
Summary: Sansa is on the prowl for a new boyfriend, and Arya is unfortunately dragged along as her wingman.


On the Prowl

Prompt: Prowl

Rating: G

Description: Sansa is on the prowl for a new boyfriend, and Arya is unfortunately dragged along as her wingman.

* * *

Arya sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time and hurried to catch up with Sansa. They were on their way to the third bar of the night and all Arya wanted to do was go home.

Unfortunately, that was not an option, according to Sansa. Because Sansa was determined, she was going to find both the perfect guy for herself, _and _for Arya, tonight if it killed her.

Of course this was only happening because Sansa finally broke up with her dick of a boyfriend, Joffrey, and wanted to find a new, better, guy to shove in his face. The reason Arya was being dragged along on this little adventure was because Sansa was not currently talking to her best friend Margaery, because she was now dating Joffrey. It was a bit of a mess really.

But Sansa wanted someone to go out with her, and because Arya had the misfortune of being single, Sansa decided it would be a perfect night for some sisterly bonding _and _a great way to meet guys.

The first two bars were unsuccessful, the first was too 'old' and while Arya enjoyed it for the fact they could actually find seats, neither enjoyed the creepy stares being sent their way, so once they had a couple of drinks they were off.

The second bar of the night was the typical college bar, overly crowded, music blasting so loud you could barely hear anyone. Arya had simply stood next to her sister with a frown while two guys bought them drinks and flirted with Sansa. One of the guys made an attempt to talk to Arya but he gave up after a minute being on the receiving end of her glare. Finally, after much too long in Arya's opinion, Sansa decided it was time to move on.

When they left the bar, Arya had hoped they could go home, unfortunately, Sansa was determined.

"Arya, I know those guys weren't the best but would it kill you to smile, they did buy us drinks."

"So? Just because they bought me a drink doesn't mean I owe them anything. They just wanted in our pants. They don't even go to this school, just 'visiting for the night to have some fun'. I mean, come on Sansa, I thought this was a hunt for your new boyfriend not a one night stand."

Sansa huffed, "Yes, well it still wouldn't hurt to be polite for once in your life. Now come on, I saved the best bar for last." And with that she trotted off around a corner much too fast for someone in heels that high.

Arya resigned herself to her fate and caught up with Sansa as they approached the bar entrance. They handed their ID's to the bouncer at the bar and were waved in after a seconds glance. Arya had to admit that Sansa did save the best for last, while the music was still a bit too loud to have comfortable conversation; the crowd here was much more relaxed then at the previous bar, and there was actually room to move around. Sansa steered her to the bar and they hopped up on two stools. Sansa sat with her back against the bar, surveying the room, undoubtedly looking for her next target. Arya swiveled the seat around and signaled the bartender over, ordering a pint of Oberon. Sansa had been getting them free drinks all night, and for some reason guys kept buying them fruity sweet drinks, all Arya wanted was a decent beer, and was happy to be able to finally get one.

It wasn't long until two guys came up and started talking to Sansa, "…and this is my sister, Arya." Arya half turned away from the bar, hand still circling her drink. She managed a smile and Sansa continued. "Arya, this is Edric, he's a senior here."

Edric smiled at her and stepped over, letting his friend capture Sansa's full attention. She saw him look over and notice the empty seat next her and began to move to sit.

Someone slumped into the seat next to her before Edric could, Edric started to protest before the guy shut him up with a look that could rival some of Arya's glares. Arya stifled a laugh at Edric's reaction and the guy's gaze slanted toward her briefly before turning to order from the bartender. Edric didn't let that deter him for long, instead he stood in front of Arya's stool, to the point where if she were to hop off she would run into him.

Arya kept herself half towards the bar and half toward him, and continued to drink her beer as he rattled on. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Arya was barely speaking. She let her gaze drift over to Sansa, who seemed very happy with the guy she found, and knew she would be stuck here for awhile. She took another sip of her beer and when she looked back Edric was still talking enthusiastically, so she nodded her head like she was paying attention.

Eventually Edric excused himself to go the bathroom, and Arya turned back to the bar for some blessed minutes of silence. She took the last sip of her beer and was about to flag the bartender down for another when someone spoke.

"He's a talkative one."

Arya turned to see the guy in the stool next to her, and it might have been all the drinks she's had but she let her gaze sweep down him briefly before responding. "I guess, to be honest I haven't been paying much attention." He cracked a smile at her response, and if she didn't think he was attractive before she defiantly did now.

"I noticed, don't think he did though. You seemed more interested in your drink than in him." He turned partially toward her and she mimicked his actions unconsciously. "If you want him to buzz off just tell him." He said with a shrug.

She laughed, "I would, trust me, but then he might take his friend with him," she gestured over her shoulder, "and my sister would probably not be very happy with me."

He nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, but his friend seems pretty into your sister, so I'm sure you'd be fine." Arya turned to look over her shoulder at Sansa, and agreed with his assessment, maybe she could get rid of Edric and his friend would still want to talk to Sansa. When she turned back to the guy-whose name she still didn't know- she drew back startled and had to brace herself against the bar to keep from falling off her stool.

Edric had returned from the bathroom and had slid in between them, leaning on the bar much too close to her. He smiled and nodded toward her empty glass. "You need another drink? Maybe a Long Island or something?" The bartender was approaching them and Edric was turning toward him before Arya could even answer.

However, before he was able to open his mouth, the bartended set another Oberon Ale in front of her. Edric blinked, "I didn't order that," he turned to her in confusion, "did you?" She was shaking her head when they heard:

"I did."

Edric stepped out from between the stools and turned to the guy next to Arya and frowned. "And who asked you?" He snapped, looking between Arya and the guy.

"No one, but her drink was empty, and I figured she might want another beer, instead of the sweet crap you were about to buy her."

Arya smiled and said, "Thanks."

Edric huffed a bit at that, and Arya rolled her eyes toward the guy and they shared a look. "Yeah? Well who do you think you are man, I was with her, I would've bought her a beer if that's what she wanted." Edric executed his statement by poking him in the chest.

The guy didn't seem to like that too much and frowned at Edric. He moved to stand up and when he did even Arya was surprised. He stood much taller than Edric, and the broadness of his chest and his arm muscles became clear now that he was no longer sitting hunched over. Edric shrank back from him, "Listen, I'm sick of hearing you blather on and so is she, so why don't you go talk up someone else for a change."

Edric frowned but didn't move away; instead he turned and addressed her, "Arya, why don't we leave this guy in peace, huh? There's a table over there where the four of us can sit." He smiled again at her and gestured over to the booths along the side wall.

She took one look at the guy next to her and turned to grab her drink, settling in more on the stool. "No, I think I'm good here, I'm sure there's someone else you can talk to though." And with that she turned her back on him.

Edric must have stood there for a second because the guy was still standing up for a couple of seconds after she turned around. She figured he must have finally left when the guy sat back down. He turned toward her and smiled again. "Your sister's still talking to that guy, so no problems from telling him to scram."

She smiled back at him, "Thanks but I didn't really need your help with him."

"I know, but he was starting to bug me too, sorry I beat you to the punch."

"It's fine, now my sister can't be mad at me for scaring him off." She paused and said, "I'm Arya, by the way."

He smiled at her again, and she didn't think she would sick of seeing that anytime soon, "Gendry."

* * *

The End. Hope you liked it!


End file.
